


Pun War

by A_Random_Fan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Random_Fan/pseuds/A_Random_Fan
Summary: What the title says. Just some Hetalia characters chatting and having fun.





	Pun War

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble I wrote a year and a half ago. Why did it take so long for me to upload this? Because I was scared of how silly this is.  
> Now I just look back at it as a remnant from my days of obsession over Hetalia, so I`ll just throw it out to anyone who is interested to read this. Also sorry if the puns are very generic, I am not very good at this. Still, I gave it a try and think is amusing the least. Also yes I know it is unfinished. That`s because I ran out of creative juice and now I just cannot get into the mood `cause I am not in the fandom anymore. Anyways, I`ve talke too much already, so let`s just get to the puns.
> 
> Also:  
> F-Finland  
> E-Estonia  
> D-Denmark  
> I-Iceland
> 
> Enjoy.

F: hey  
E: Hello  
F: are you having an ESTonishing day?  
E: ...Did you only text me to say that?  
F: maybe  
E: Why?  
F: because you dESTerve it ;)  
E: .....  
F: oh come on. That was funny.  
E: Well, maybe for you but I have to work to FINnish.  
F: The game is SO on! What are you doing rn?  
E: Like I said, I am finishing my assignments.  
F: and after that?  
E: After that, I am going to home and rest.  
F: You mean you want to get ROASted?  
E: No. And that pun was even worse.  
F: Oh, puh-lice. It was even more ESTonishing than the ROASt one.  
E: ...I am speechless. Why do I even date you?  
F: Because you can`t get enough of ROASt ;)  
E: Maybe. But I like think it is because you were RUSSian to get us as far as we are now.  
F: Ooh, a good one. But I don`t think so though. It was rather because of your cutnEST that I sped things up.  
E: ...I don`t even know how to respond to that.  
F: You can rESTpond instead.  
E: I am going to tell Denmark about this.  
F: Wait pls don`t. He`s better than me!   
E: That`s the point. If you don`t stop it rn I will tell him about it and you will get roasted.  
F: ...fine. But can I make a knock-knock joke?  
E: Only one.  
F: Knock-knock.  
E: Who`s there?  
F: Daisy.  
E: Daisy who?  
F: DAISY ME ROLLIN THEY HATIN!  
E: We are not dating anymore.  
F: Oh come on, that was really funny!  
F: Viro?  
F: VIRO?

(New conversation pops up)  
D: I hear you`ve been giving Eduard bad time. Do you want to get FINnished?  
F: ...That wasn`t even good.  
D: That`s why they`re called bad puns. If you don`t stop pESTering him, I will come and make you regrEST it.  
F: I didn`t mean it.  
D: Yeah sure.   
(meanwhile a conversation between iceland and denmark)  
I: DanmArk help me  
D: What`s going on?  
I: Someone is texting me terrible puns and I can`t stop them. It`s like they`ve hacked into my phone.  
D: ...  
I: HELP THEY ARE RUINING MY LIFE.  
D: How can they ruin your life?  
I: THESE PUNS ARE TERRIBLE.  
D: You could say that they are...  
I: ?  
D: TEARing you apart ;)  
I: WHY DENMARK WHY. I HATE MY LIFE.  
D: I don`t see how puns can make you hate your life.  
I: Of course you don`t. Because you don`t have one.  
D: What did you just say?

(suddenly a group chat opens. It`s participants are Estonia, Finland, Iceland and Denmark.)  
F: What`s going on?  
I: SOMEONE HELP ME  
I: I AM BEING SENT HORRIBLE PUNS THAT ARE DRIVING ME NUTS AND DANMÖRK`S ENCOURAGING IT.  
D: Woah calm down there dude.


End file.
